


[Podfic] The Maiden Voyage Of The Tiresias

by dodificus



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's getting taken for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Maiden Voyage Of The Tiresias

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Maiden Voyage Of The Tiresias](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9181) by Astolat. 



**Length:** 18:51

**File Size:** 20.3 MB (mp3)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201105054.zip)

 

Originally posted May 19th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/313128.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
